Oh Family Stories : Happy Birthday
by OhChaerin06
Summary: Saengil chukkae for you my sister. Oneshoot tentang kehidupan Oh Family dengan anggota keluarga baru!RnR please :)


Oh Family Stories : Happy Birthday

Author : Littlezwingly06

Genre : Family

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Oh Chaerin (OC) as Oh Family 1st Daughter

Oh Hyuna (OC) as Oh Family 2nd Daughter

Oh Jihyun (OC) as Oh Family Step-daughter

NB : sequel dari Fallen Sirius, jadi settingnya aku buat setelah Fallen Sirius berakhir ^^ dan ini special aku buat untuk saengku yang senang dengan cerita oh family! Saengil chukka!

.

.

.

**Jihyun POV**

"Umma dimana kau?" aku mencari umma ku yang cantik ini ke segela tempat, sudah sejak tadi aku mencarinya namun tak ketemu juga. Huh! Dimana sih?

Ah iya, kalian pasti belum mengenalku. Namaku Jihyun, Oh Jihyun imnida. Mungkin kalian bertanya tanya kenapa aku tiba tiba muncul disini. Biar aku jelaskan, aku adalah anak keluarga Oh, itu yang mereka katakan kepadaku.

Bingung?

Ahaha jadi begini, sebenarnya aku bukanlah anak kandung mereka, Luhan umma dan Sehun appa mengangkatku menjadi anak mereka atas permintaan Chaerin, anak mereka yang pertama sebelum dia meninggal. Aku hidup dalam keluarga yang kurang mampu dan beruntungnya aku memiliki otak yang cerdas sehingga aku mendapatkan beasiswa dan bisa bersekolah di School of Performing Arts Seoul, sekolah yang sama dengan Chaerin. Disitulah awal mula kehidupan cerahku dimulai.

Chaerin adalah teman sekelasku, dan jangan lupakan Hyuna, dia juga temanku walaupun berbeda kelas. Dia saudara kembar Chaerin. Aku dan Chaerin memang dekat sebelumnya, dia sering meminta bantuanku dalam mengerjakan tugas, imbalannya dia jadi sering menraktirku makan. Asik sekali kan? Tak jarang Hyuna juga ikut bergabung bersama kami.

Setahun lalu, setelah Chaerin meninggal karena leukemia yang menyerangnya, hari hari ku menjadi sangat biasa. Aku tak memiliki teman karena aku berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu, hanya Chaerin dan Hyuna lah yang tulus berteman denganku tanpa memandang status. Hari itu juga sepulang sekolah, aku dikejutkan dengan kedatangan dua orang yang sangat aku kenal. Luhan ahjumma dan Sehun ahjussi, kedua orang tua Chaerin dan Hyuna. Mereka tampak berbincang serius dengan appa dan ummaku

"Jihyun, kemarilah" panggil appaku setelah ia melihatku berdiri di ambang pintu

"Mulai besok kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Oh" ucap appaku

Aku tersentak kaget. Apa? Tidak mungkin

"Itu benar, kalau kau tak keberatan" aku lihat Sehun ahjussi tersenyum ramah kepadaku, walau umurnya sudah lanjut, dia tampak awet muda, sama seperti istrinya, Luhan ahjumma

Singkat cerita, umma appa ku mengijinkan aku menjadi anak mereka karena mereka berjaji akan membuat hidupku lebih layak

Ah pada hari itu perasaanku tak dapat aku gambarkan

**Jihyun POV End **

**.**

"Jihyunnie berisik sekali" Hyuna mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu saat mendengar Jihyun berteriak memanggil Luhan

"Hihi mian Hyunnie kalau aku menganggumu" balas Jihyun sambil cekikikan

"Umma ada di taman belakang mungkin sedang menanam bibit mawarnya yang baru"

"Jinjja? Ah gomawo Hyunnie~" balas Jihyun yang sedetik kemudia dia langsung berlari menuju taman belakang

.

"Umma!"

Luhan menoleh mendapati putrinya memanggilnya, "Ada apa sayang?"

"Umma ingat tidak ini hari apa?" ucap Jihyun antusias

Luhan tampak mengernyitkan keningnya, "Senin? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tanggal dan bulannya?" Tanya Jihyun lagi

"Kalau tidak salah 5 Agustus, waeyo Jihyunnie?"

Jihyun tampak kecewa mendengar jawaban Luhan

"Aniyo, hanya bertanya, hmm.. aku ke kamar dulu umma"

.

"Jihyun~ kau sedang apa?" Tanya Hyuna yang kini tengah berada di sampingku

"Aku? Merenung"

"Merenungkan apa?"

"Bukan hal yang penting ^^"

"Baiklah, tapi kau tampak cemberut, tidak seperti biasanya, kau jadi mengingatkanku pada Chaerin yang merajuk saat tak ada yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya"

"Eh?" Jihyun membulatkan matanya

"Iya, Chaerin ngambek seharian, beruntung appa membuka kalender dan mengingatnya walaupun sudah telat 1 minggu, aku masih ingat wajahnya yang kusust saat itu hwahahahaha" Hyuna tertawa lepas

Jihyun kembali merenung

"_Ulang tahun Chaerin saja mereka bisa lupa, bagaimana denganku yang bahkan bukan siapa siapa mereka sejak awal" _

_._

Makan malam keluarga tetap ramai seperti biasa. Hyuna tetap asik bercerita sesekali tertawa gembira. Jihyun hanya diam memandangi mereka semua

"Setelah makan malam, aku ajak kalian ke suatu tempat" ujar Sehun sambil memakan steaknya

"Kemana appa? Apa kita akan jalan jalan?" Tanya Hyuna

"Lebih dari sekedar jalan jalan, cepat habiskan makanan kalian"

"Ne appa"

.

"Hya! Kenapa mataku kau tutup Hyunnie! Lepaskan!" Jihyun meronta saat Hyuna menutup kedua matanya dengan sapuntangan

"Ish diamlah Jihyunnie, mataku juga tertutup!" ucap Hyuna, padahal kenyataannya Hyuna sedang tertawa saat itu

Jihyun hanya menggerutu sebal di dalam mobil, selama perjalanan ia menebak nebak kemana mobil ini akan membawanya

Duk! Pintu mobil tempat Hyuna dan Jihyun duduk terbuka

"Kita sampai, jalan pelan sayang, Hyuna pegangi Jihyun" sayup sayup terdengar suara Luhan berbisik pada Hyuna

"_Kapan sih penutup mata ini terbuka"_ batin Jihyun kesal

Hyuna menggandeng tangan Jihyun, "Kita sampai Jihyunnie, kkkkk"

Jihyun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti tangannya yang diseret Hyuna

"Aduh pelan pelan! Kaki ku tersandung!"

"Mian mian"

Hyuna terus berjalan memegang tangan Jihyun hingga..

"Stop!" Jihyun mendengar suara Sehun tepat di depannya, ia merasakan tangan Sehun membuka ikatan sapuntangan yang menghalangi pandangannya

"_Akhirnya dilepas juga, fiuh~"_ batin Jihyun lega, namu ia segera membelalakkan matanya

Hana..

Deul..

Set..

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA! SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA! SARANGHAE OH JIHYUN~ SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA"

Jihyun masih menganga tak percaya, kedua orang tua kandungnya, teman temannya di sekolah serta para pegawai restaurant berteriak menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun kepadanya

Ini… bukan mimpi kan?

"Saengil chukka Jihyunnie! ^^ mian tadi aku bohong padamu kkkkk" ucap Hyuna sambil mencubit pipi Jihyun

"Saengil chukka Jihyun, bagaimana? Kau suka dengan kejutannya?" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum hangat

"Kenapa diam saja Jihyunnie? Ayo duduk di kursimu" Luhan menggandeng tangan Jihyun menuju tengah Restaurant, disana telah menunggu kedua orang kandung Jihyun

Jihyun tak menyangka ulang tahunnya akan dirayakan semewah ini. Restaurant bintang lima, kue tart yang besar serta dekorasi ruangan yang manis makin mempercantik suasana, tak terasa air mata bahagia menetes di pipi mulus Jihyun

"Selamat ulang tahun anakku, kau tumbuh semakin dewasa dan cantik" ucap kedua orang tua kandung Jihyun sambil memeluknya, Jihyun hanya mengangguk tak dapat berkata apa apa

Perayaan ulang tahun Jihyun berlangsung meriah hingga tengah malam. Saat semua tamu undangan pulang, Jihyun masih saja tak percaya apa yang telah ia alami

"Kau tahu Jihyunnie?" Luhan mendekati Jihyun yang tengah membuka semua hadiahnya

"Ya umma?" balasnya sambil tetap membuka bungkus kado

"Restaurant ini adalah favorit Chaerin" ucap Luhan sendu

Jihyun langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia menatap ummanya

"Ulang tahun Chaerin dulu juga dirayakan disini, persis sepertimu, kami pura pura melupakan hari itu dan menutup matanya hingga sampai disini" air mata Luhan mulai turun

"Dia sangat senang saat itu, kebahagiaan jelas terpancar di raut wajahnya"

Jihyun terdiam mendengar cerita Luhan

"Aku merindukan Chaerin" ujar Jihyun

Luhan tersenyum menatap Jihyun, "Apa kau tahu kenapa Chaerin memilihmu untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Oh?"

Jihyun menggeleng

"Dia melihatmu seperti melihat dirinya sendiri" Jihyun menautkan alisnya bingung

"Chaerin merasa kau cocok berada disini, di tengah keluarga Oh, menjadi bagian dari kami, karena sifatmu yang ceria, lembut dan pantang menyerah, mirip sedikit dengan sifatnya"

Jihyun tertegun, "Apa aku bisa menjadi seperti Chaerin? Aku tak se sempurna dia umma"

"Kau tak perlu menjadi sepertinya, Chaerin ya Chaerin, Jihyun tetaplah Jihyun, kalian tak ada bedanya karena kalian sama sama anakku" Luhan tersenyum

"Selamat ulang tahun Oh Jihyun"

Dan hari itu, 5 Agustus. Jihyun melihat sebuah bintang yang bersinar terang di langit malam

Sang Sirius yang seolah olah menatapanya dengan pandangan bersahabat

"Terima kasih Chaerin, aku senang mengenalmu. Aku menyayangimu temanku… ah bukan.. saudaraku" ucap Jihyun sambil menatap sang bintang

"_Ya, akupun bahagia melihatmu di keluargaku Jihyun, selamat ulang tahun" – Oh Chaerin_

_._

_._

**END**

**.**

**mian banyak typo karena aku ngetiknya buru buru **

**terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^^**


End file.
